Content/GlitchinInTheKitchen
"Glitchin' in the Kitchen!" ((A short excerpt in the day of the life of Glitch)) Glitch crinkled her nose as she fiddled with the compressed air cylinders that were attached to her newest device. Each little tank had enough pressure to be used three times before she had to switch out with another. The system was a might bit flawed, to be certain, but air was easy to come by, as were simple compressors. She didn't want to figure out the mechanics of how to separate CO2 from the air right now. That took time. And she needed her device to stay intact as she used it. Her powers gave her a technological edge, to be certain, but for now, a device that didn't fall apart after she used it would be beneficial. That, and by stripping the walls of most of their wiring, Glitch had been able to guarantee that there were not bugs in the wall. Father had taught her well. Father also hadn't killed her, which was the common fate amongst her many siblings. Xianmei, Glitch's favorite sister, had been executed for being disrespectful to Father. Tianxi, one of her brothers, hadn't run fast enough through the obstacle course and had gone to surgery to make him faster. The next time, and also last time, Glitch saw her brother, he was being wheeled out in a chair, his expression dull and lifeless, a level of drool coming down the side of his mouth. Father had loved Glitch best! Still, she had to endure the doctor's prodding in her brain, the experimental wires in her head meant to boost her neurological functions. And she was pretty certain it had worked. Before that she had never been able to taste purple before. Or hear inanimate objects talk to her! Rocks were boring, always talking about their marital problems. Though that's when they deigned to speak Chinese or English. Normally, they spoke in Spanish. Her head ticked a little bit as she tightened the last bit of butchered paintball and airsoft guns together. She was about ready to test the contraption. All she needed was to attach the barrel. Thankfully, that bit was easy. A quick flick of her wrist and break-action device was in place. Bullets were too hard to find in this city, but cheap Chinese restaurant chopsticks weren't. As were feathers and the like to use on the end. Sharpened to a point and fire hardened, the chopsticks made perfect darts. Granted, it would probably be a last resort weapon, it at least could be used by everybody, wouldn't fall apart, and could be easily carried on the hip or by a strap. She gave a half-mad smirk as she twitched a few more times. She was ready to test the gun, and mad enough to try it herself. Though this time, she would make sure the area was clear before she test fired the weapon. Her last device, an experimental laser weapon, had succeeded in setting Adam's shirt on fire. She was certain if she had more lenses from the various opticians she would be able to amplify the power of the laser pointers to the point of usefulness. Instead, she had been not-so-gently persuaded to cease work on it. Dave and Zoey had both walked away with black eyes from that, and Glitch was certain that the walls were talking to her for a bit after that incident. Still, of all her time spent working with various devices of varying lethality, that had been a rather good test for her since joining up with the others. A couple of other devices had more or less exploded, one had even left a sizable hole in the floor. Good thing too, as the floor had been getting ideas about tripping Chris and causing the others to slip. Glitch popped into one of the side chambers and took aim. It was now or never! And that back wall was getting uppity too. Time to teach it a lesson!